This invention relates to an electronic watch, and more particularly to a second indication adjusting system in the electronic watch employing a quartz oscillator or a tuning fork type oscillator as a time base.
Conventionally, in such electronic watches, there is not provided a second indication adjusting function. After stopping the operation of a watch, the second indication is adjusted by setting again a second hand to a correct time. Therefore, it is impossible to avoid the inconvenience caused by the adjustment. In particular, the adjustment for a time lag of a second in the second indication is inconvenient, since it is required that the watch operation be stopped during several minutes for more than a minute in spite of only a second delay of the second indication.